charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Warren
Melinda Warren was a very powerful witch who lived during the late 16th century. She was the founder of the Warren line of Witches. Melinda was burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials by Witch Hunters, though before her death, she prophesied the arrival of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time and her descendants. The Prophecy History Early Life Melinda was born to the mortal Charlotte Warren, who was under protection of a coven of witch practitioners when an evil witch named Ruth Cobb wanted to steal Melinda and raise her as evil. The Charmed Ones traveled back in time and helped Charlotte give birth while protecting her from Witch Hunters. When Charlotte named her daughter Melinda, the sisters realized that she was in fact their ancestor. At some point in time, Melinda had a daughter named Prudence Warren with William Jackson, who continued the Warren line. Affair with a Warlock As a young adult, Melinda fell in love and had an affair with Matthew Tate. He eventually revealed himself as a warlock and outed her as a witch. Melinda was then captured and sentenced to burn at the stake. However, before her death, she cursed Matthew and banished him inside a locket, trapping him for all eternity. Death at the Stake Melinda was burned at the stake at the hands of Witch Hunters. Her husband tried to save her, but was slain by the townsfolk. Before she died, she spoke of a prophecy about the arrival of three sisters, the Charmed Ones, who would be the most powerful force of good in the world. Melinda did not resist being burned, as she wanted to protect her daughter from the same fate. Prudence was then raised by kind neighbors. Charmed In 1998, the Charmed Ones summoned Melinda to the present after accidentally releasing Matthew Tate from the locket. She helped them recreate the curse and eventually trapped Matthew again. She then took the locket back into the past, preventing it from ever being found again. Piper Halliwell later named her daughter after Melinda. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point where the object or being in question stops moving, making it seem as if time is frozen. *'Premonition: The ability to perceive past, present and future events through premonitions. ''Passive Powers'' *High Resistance:''' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia * Melinsa was born to two mortals, similar to Violet Morgan. Just like Violet , Melinda was born with a special destiny and their powers are also similar. Appearances *Charmed, season 1, "The Witch is Back" *Charmed, season 3, "All Halliwell's Eve" (As an infant) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased